A machine vision system is becoming a popular tool to replace human vision in a wide range of applications, such as manufacturing operations. A machine vision system typically provides automated, computer-based image acquisition and analysis capabilities that can be employed for tasks such as measurement and inspection of parts or materials. For such tasks, a machine vision system is typically configured with a camera for acquiring an image of an object of interest, e.g., a part being produced, and further is configured with processing functionality to process the acquired image and produce information about the object. The camera and/or the processing functionality can be programmed to adapt the operation of the machine vision system, including the camera and/or the processing functionality, to the applications of interest.
As machine vision systems become popular in various applications, it is often desirable for machine vision systems to be used and programmed by users with little (or no) programming expertise. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a program development environment for machine visions systems that is suited to a large spectrum of users.